Search in Ruins
HouseHarbour.jpg|Let's discuss the plan Callisto3.jpg|Follow the leader! Oldruins.jpg|Find Old Temple Ruins Sirswitch.jpg|Press the Switch Mummy1.jpg|Feel his wrath! Sirpedestal.jpg|Move the Pedestal Sirmerchanism.jpg|Open the passage Sinrruins.jpg Sirkim.jpg|Meet Kim Sirwooden.jpg|Wooden construction Sirskeleton.jpg|Skeleton and Fire Ruby Sirsealedgate.jpg|Sealed Gate Sirostianpalace.jpg|Ostian Palace Sirdirectionindicators.jpg|Direction Indicators Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Callisto has decided to find a passage in some ruins. The passage leads to the temple itself, as it was used at the time of the Pass War. Unfortunately, Callisto does not know which ruins lead to the temple, that is why it will be necessary to split up and examine all of the ruins in a certain area. Once you are in the temple, you will have to look for ingredients, prepare the poison and put it into the soldiers food. Walkthrough Destination: Old Temple Ruins Follow Callisto You and Kim are to follow Callisto as he leads you to the ruins. He will lead you in NW direction and then turns eastwards into some wilderness. On your way you will have to deal with some creatures, namely Young Plainstriders. When Callisto approaches you, he will explain further details concerning his plan. He will teach you Call Companions spell ( check your spells list) which you are to use when you find the entrance to the temple. At this moment you are separated from your companions again. While Kim is assigned to examine the second ruin, Callisto will order you to search the third ruin (check the green marker for the location of your ruins) Find Old Temple Ruins The exact location of the ruins is marked by a green marker (so check your map). It is located to the north. The way there is pretty straightforward, you will have to deal with some Southern Spiders only. On your way you should also find Sparks of Fire Cap (outside, near the narrow 'tunnel' to the ruins). Old Temple Ruins Open the Wall Gates Go forwards and go up the stairs. There you will come across a switch and three closed Wall Gates. Press the switch and you will open all of the Wall Gates. At this point you can choose to go in three directions: - to the south: no loot, dead end. - to the east: no loot, dead end. - to the north: the main tunnel that you should follow. On your way northwards you will be attacked by some mummies. Carrying on you will be faced with a huge tomb decorated with skulls. Again, the tunnels branch in three directions: - to the north: no loot, dead end. - to the south: one mummy, no loot, dead end. - to the east: the main tunnel that you should follow. When you follow the tunnel to the east, it will lead you to a small balcony with a small passage downwards. Go downwards and enter a huge chamber with a beam of bright light. Move the Pedestal Examine the chamber carefully. In the centre you should notice a huge Pedestal. Move the pedestal four times until the mechanism finally activates and a red sphere appears. Consequently, a circular passage in front of the pedestal will open. Enter the tunnel and you will find yourself walking down a path made of stone blocks. The road forks : -to the south - passage blocked to the west- a tunnel with a mummy and some iron blades behind the mummy. Follow this road and the road will fork again: - to the west- some stairs up and a dead end - to the east- damp, cavernous passage. Enter this area. Meet Kim As soon as you start following the main road of the cavernous tunnel you will be approached by Kim. Kim will state that she/he has not managed to find a passage, but now you can continue searching together. Find the Sealed Gate *Find the Gate Proceed southwards together with Kim and you will reach an unstable wooden structure. Step on the wooden planks and enter a cavernous area again. Walk down the cavernous tunnels until you reach another level of the wooden construction. Walk down the wooden planks and you will notice a dead skeleton with a Fire Ruby next to him. Kim will inform you that the passage is nearby, but it is magically sealed. Turn eastwards (to the right when you are facing the skeleton) and there you will notice a strange door. Go there. *Call Callisto When you are close to the gate use the [[Spells|'Call Companions']] spell and Callisto will appear by your side. Callisto knows a slogan that will open the gate. Having repeated the phrases that praise the Creator, the gate opens and you follow Callisto as he leads you to the Palace Cellar. Ostian Palace Once in the Cellar, do not stop following Callisto. He might be a bit fast, so do not forget to check his position by looking at the green marker on your map. Enter Palace of Ostian. Reward *+2300 EP Tips *When in the wilderness, you do not have the marker that shows you Callisto's location. Be careful not to lose sight of him while being distracted by creatures. If it does happen, he probably waits for you where you last saw him. Following Quest *Inside the Lion's Den Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests